Fantasy Challenge Leagues
Fantasy Challenge Leagues Madden NFL 08 to Madden NFL 12 on the PS2 featured Fantasy Challenge where you take control of a NFL team and try to beat all fantasy teams in the game. It plays like Blitz the League's campaign mode. However, within the Fantasy Challenge exist the four leagues within the challenge. They are the Newbie League, The Black and Blue League, The Powerhouse League, and the Supreme League. All Leagues ending in a League Bowl game against a Fantasy opponent in their home stadium. Newbie League The Newbie League features NFL teams that have made it to the playoffs over the course of the last decade or two depending on their situation but have failed to advance farther than the division or Conference Championship. Their logo features a baby in diapers holding a football in the baby's right hand. The two divisions are the Newbs and Rookies. NFL Teams: Player controlled team, Chicago Bears, Buffalo Bills, Miami Dolphins, San Francisco 49ers, New York Jets, Detroit Lions, Minnesota Vikings. Newbs Division: Chicago Bears, Miami Dolphins, New York Jets, Player controlled team. Rookies Division: Buffalo Bills, San Francisco 49ers, Detroit Lions, Minnesota Vikings. The Newbie League defending champion are the Kickers. Newbie League Bio Although sometimes considered to be the bottom of the barrel, these teams still have a lot of pride and will do everything they can to stop you from advancing. Black and Blue League The Black and Blue League features NFL teams that have made it to the playoffs but occasionally are strong enough to make it to their conference championship. Their logo features an arm with a hand holding a blue football with Black and Blue League in blue and black letters. The two divisions are simply the Black Division and the Blue Division. NFL Teams: Player controlled team, Denver Broncos, Arizona Cardinals, Green Bay Packers, Carolina Panthers, Baltimore Ravens, Houston Texans, Tennessee Titans. Blue Divison: Denver Broncos, Green Bay Packers, Baltimore Ravens, Tennessee Titans. Black Division: Player controlled team, Arizona Cardinals, Carolina Panthers, Houstan Texans. The Black and Blue League defending champion are the Monsters. Black and Blue League Bio This bunch of bruiser teams will make short work of you if you don't suit up your best squad. Just remember, if they tell you to break a leg, it isn't because they're wishing you good luck! Powerhouse League The Powerhouse League features NFL teams that have made it past the conference championships and have made it to the Super Bowl while occasionally winning the Super Bowl itself. Their logo features a silver steam locomotive with smoke coming out of its funnel. The two divisions are the Lightning and Thunder. NFL Teams: Player controlled team, Cincinnati Bengals, Indianapolis Colts, Dallas Cowboys, New York Giants, Jacksonville Jaguars, St. Louis Rams, Pittsburgh Steelers Lightning Division: Cincinnati Bengals, Indianapolis Colts, New York Giants, Jacksonville Jaguars. Thunder Division: Player controlled team, Dallas Cowboys, St. Louis Rams, Pittsburgh Steelers. The Powerhouse League defending champion are the Manipulators. Powerhouse League Bio The best of the best that the NFL has to offer, these teams will either push you to be better, or roll right past you and into the Championship. Supreme League The Supreme League doesn't feature any NFL teams at all except the NFL team the player chose at the beginning of the Fantasy Challenge. It features the best six teams the game has to offer. They are (in game order from Madden NFL 08 to Madden NFL 09) AFC Hall of Fame, NFC Hall of Fame, Dummies, Glaciers, Tridents, and Deceivers. From Madden NFL 10 to Madden NFL 12, the order was Dummies, Glaciers, Tridents, and Deceivers. Their logo features a player in a black silhouette with gold as the background color. There are no divisions in this league at all since it plays out like a tournament. NFL Teams: None except the player controlled team. The Supreme League defending champion are the Deceivers. Supreme League Bio Hailing from new and different parts of the world, the Supreme League teams have taken the game of football to a higher level. You'll have to learn new strategies and adapt quickly if you have any hope of beating these teams.